


Lean on me

by Lumeha



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Day 2, M/M, and I am already late, discussion late at night, in the infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/Lumeha
Summary: - Prince Forrest, you should be resting.- And you too, Dwyer. You look tired.Dwyer shrugged, and slouched back into his seat.- I always look tired. I always sound tired. Probably because I am always tired. And I know when to take a nap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Patient/Hurt/Nighttime  
> ... Mostly Nighttime, but I kind of used all of the prompts in a roundabout way.  
> Also, yes. I am late. Yes.

Dwyer felt glad that he was able to stay back and nap during the last fight. The army wasn’t hopeless on the battlefield - they had enough healers, and he needed the rest. They couldn’t all be fighting, all of the time. And staying behind meant he was… well, he was far from rested, but he had enough energy to help when everything finally ended.

The infirmary tent was quiet at night, most patients trying to sleep to forget the pain. The hardest part of the post-battle rush had finally calmed down, most of the injured having been looked after and allowed to rest in their own tents or in the infirmary. They needed someone to keep an eye on them, in case they woke up and needed to be checked upon. Dwyer wasn’t exactly fond of this work, but… they were not enough to know how to effectively use healing staves. Maybe he could get some rest if everything went well. His staff was resting next to his chair, ready in case someone needed him.

Forrest entered the tent. The usually fashionable prince’s clothes were still covered in mud and blood from the field. His face was pale, shadows playing on his features. He looked downright disheveled, far from his well-put looks, his perfect ringlets messed up. Dwyer turned his head toward him, surprised to see him there. 

\- Prince Forrest, you should be resting.  
\- And you too, Dwyer. You look tired.

Dwyer shrugged, and slouched back into his seat. 

\- I always look tired. I always sound tired. Probably because I am always tired. And I know when to take a nap.

Forrest shot him a look, both amused and weary, before taking the chair next to him with a small sigh, playing with a strand of his hair between his fingers. Why he wanted to be here instead of the calm of his own space was a mystery. 

\- And I wasn’t on the battlefield today, the butler insisted.  
\- Well, I tried to rest, but I couldn’t find sleep, said Forrest with a soft voice. I wanted to see if I would be needed here...

A sigh fell down his lips. There wasn’t much to do at night, if you were not on guard duties, and he was feeling restless. Alone, his thoughts were racing and always coming back to the fight, the mud and blood and sweat sticking to his clothes and body. He tried sewing and embroidering, he tried to keep his hands occupied to keep his mind silent, but it didn’t work. He had too much on his mind, his attention always slipping, and he only ended up making errors he would have to correct the next day.

\- Would you like a cup of tea ?  
\- I… I would greatly appreciate it, Dwyer. Thank you. 

With a nod, Dwyer got up and went out in the mess to brew some tea. Enough sugar and a little bit of cinnamon, to the taste of the prince, and the cup was ready, warm and calming - or at least he hoped it to be. When he was back, Forrest gaze was unfocused, hair tightly clutched in his hand. 

\- There, your tea.

With a shiver, the prince came back to his sense, attention focusing back on the butler. He wrapped his hands around the warmth of the tea, whispering a soft thanks. The smell was soothing his nerves, grounding him back to reality. Dwyer sat next to him, looking over the beds with an apathetic look.

\- No one woke up while I was away ?  
\- No, everyone is sleeping soundly.  
\- Except us, concluded the butler dryly.

Forrest couldn’t help himself and laughed softly, trying to not raise his voice. 

\- But you didn’t come here for my brilliant company, Dwyer said. What is keeping you up ?  
\- I know I will have to get used to this. And yet…  
\- Today’s fight was harder than usual. 

A short nod answered him. Forrest shifted on his seat with a small noise, and ended up with his head resting on Dwyer’s shoulder, who blinked slowly. If there was one thing he didn’t expect when the prince arrived, it was being used as a pillow. Not that he felt especially annoyed by it. 

The prince tried to hold back a yawn, eyes fluttering. His weariness was coming back to him full force, sleep finally coming for him. The butler took the teacup from his hands, a small smile on his face. 

\- I will let you sleep on me as long as you realize that I will have to wake you up if someone needs me during the night.  
\- Thank you… I will make sure to properly thank you later…

He was expecting the prince to get up and lay down in one of the free beds of the infirmary, but it looked like he felt more comfortable resting against his tall carcass. That was… cute. Not especially practical, in case he was needed, but cute. 

\- Don’t worry about that, prince Forrest. You need your rest. 

Almost asleep, the prince mumbled something Dwyer didn’t catch. Maybe another thank you. Maybe a “you too”. He gently patted his head and hoped he would not have to wake him up during the night.


End file.
